


The Senator and The Jedi - Dress.

by Heyimsilverrr



Series: The Senator and The Jedi [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Anakin Skywalker is Not a Jedi, Anakin is Anika, F/M, Kinda, Kinda my first smut, Oops, Possessive Obi-Wan Kenobi, Smut with somewhat plot, my hand sliped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heyimsilverrr/pseuds/Heyimsilverrr
Summary: So I have been listening to Taylor Swift as of late and her song "Dress" had inspired this small passage. Just some smut and conflicted soul of Anika Skywalker. If you haven't read The Senator and The Jedi, please do! Thanks, and enjoy! xoxo





	The Senator and The Jedi - Dress.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to Dress by Taylor Swift and you will get a lot of symbolism throughout this work.

“Anika.” He whispers in my ear making me shudder as his hands roam my body. 

We could get caught, hiding in this small closet to a banquet that is for the Freedom Act. Something I had been working so hard on with Payam and finally got it noticed in the Senate which is a great feat in itself. Thinking of which I should definitely be dancing with the sponsors of tonight's Gala. But his teeth graze my neck making my knees buckle and ultimately every thought to leave my mind. A cross between a laugh and a moan comes so delicately whispered at my collarbone as if he read my chaotic never-ending thought.

We know we shouldn't be this, but oh does it feel good to do something that you cant have and want. People think of him to be a reserved Jedi, one of the best, one without sin written throughout his soul. When people look upon me they see an ex-Jedi who took her efforts into helping systems fight for freedom. When in reality we are just two humans, who have allowed their hormones to rule them in the most uncharacteristically chaotic way. Which is quite beautiful if you think about as our hands roam our bodies trying to find skin, hair or clothes to take away, almost as if it were art to treasure. 

“Anika.” He says again allowing his lips to find mine as his hands work quickly on pulling up my dress which bares more of my legs.

He pushes me against the wall as the small room gets warmer the more we breathe out in breathless moans. My hand works into his immaculate hair, feeling the silk strands weave between my fingers as he pushes into me making me moan loudly as he took the opportunity to bite my neck. Thank the Force for the loud music of the Gala or someone would have definitely heard us as he pushes in making me moan in his ear which in turn makes him go faster making me wrap my legs around his torso.

I wrap my arms around him as he slows done just slightly. I know I had a little too much wine to drink and I know he did as well by the liquor smell coming off of him. Deep down I know him to be my drug, something I will forever need but never get enough of which ultimately will become my undoing. My lips lazily kissed his forehead, tasting the sweat as his eyes bore into mine full of lust.

“Anika.” he says again, almost pleading with me, which became my undoing.

  
  



End file.
